1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic commerce in a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) system, and more particularly to a method for processing an approval for authorizing a payment via a short messaging service (SMS) message during an electronic commerce transaction by a DMB terminal using a browsing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DMB relates to a service of providing various multimedia signals, such as voice and image, to a portable receiver or a vehicle receiver according to a digital protocol. Such DMB is classified into a satellite DMB and a terrestrial DMB depending on the transmission means. The satellite DMB provides program data to DMB terminals using a satellite radio, and the terrestrial DMB provides broadcast signals utilizing sky-wave VHF channel Nos. 12 and 8.
Such DMB aims at providing not only broadcast signals but also various services, one of which is web browsing using a browser web service (BWS). The web browsing is expected to be widely used for processing a remote payment system. Generally, according to a remote payment system using a web browser, when the user searches for a product in the conventional electronic commerce using his/her own terminal and sends a purchase request for the desired product, a service provider (i.e. selling site) transmits an approval number authorizing the transaction to a user mobile terminal. Then, the user manually inputs the transmitted approval number through the his/her own terminal (such as a PC, a PDA, etc.) via wired/wireless channel to feed the approval number back to a corresponding electronic commerce site, thereby completing the purchase for the product.
If the above transaction were to occur using an SMS message, there is a characteristic in which the mobile terminal used to receive an approval number is different from the wired/wireless communication terminal. Particularly, such an SMS message can be received and checked only in a wait mode of the mobile terminal, and the conventional method requires the additional key input task by the user.
As such, the current DMB terminal is equipped so that a mobile terminal is capable of receiving an approval number through an SMS message and a wired/wireless communication terminal is capable of searching for a product and inputting the received approval number so as to complete the payment. That is, the current DMB terminal has both functions of checking if an SMS message is received and searching for a product and inputting a received approval number so as to complete the payment process. Therefore, upon receiving an approval number through an SMS message during a web browsing mode for a product search and a payment request, the DMB terminal performs a shift operation into an SMS mode in order to check and retransmit the approval number to the web browsing mode.
However, when a current web page screen based on a DMB service requiring an input of an approval number is shifted into a screen for checking the approval number in an SMS message, there is a problem in the conventional method in that the approval number transmitted through an SMS message cannot be used again for payment in the corresponding web page because of a screen shift. Therefore, a method capable of checking an approval number in an active state of a corresponding web page is desired. Moreover, even after checking an SMS message, it is necessary for the user to input a plurality of keys in order to perform payment using a DMB service. Therefore, when the conventional interface scheme is used, it may cause considerable inconvenience to users.